"The First Year of Life" is planned as a volume to report on the frequency distribution of a number of findings reported on Collaborative Perinatal Project children during the first year of their lives. It will include information on birthweight-gestation distributions, bilirubin levels, age at hospital discharge, and distributions of various pathological findings detected during the nursery stay and during the first year of life. Of particular interest will be information regarding brain abnormality as detected during the nursery period. This volume is intended to serve as a general description of the Collaborative Perinatal Project children during their first year of life and as a reference document for further in-depth studies. Most of the tables, charts, and chapters are completed. A manuscript should be available for outside review by early fall, 1975.